zloczyncyfandomcom-20200214-history
Raul Menendez
Raul Menendez '- jest głównym antagonistą, wydanej w 2012 roku, gry ''Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Był nikaraguańskim przywódcą wpływowego kartelu narkotykowego a z czasem, założycielem i najwyższym liderem Cordis Die – terrorystycznej organizacji cieszącej się wysokim poparciem państw azjatyckich – a także starym przeciwnikiem Alexa Masona i Franka Woodsa, później także syna Alexa – Davida Masona. To on przejął kontrolę nad całą flotą amerykańskich dronów których użył do ataku na kluczowe miasta w celu wywołania światowej rewolucji. Ma dużą bliznę na lewym oku i wypalony znak w okolicach prawego oka. Biografia lewo|mały|220x220px|Będący jeszcze dzieckiem, Menendez wraz ze swoją ciężko ranną siostrą – Józefiną. Raul Menendez urodził się w Nikaragui 5 września, 1963 r. Zgodnie z tym, co opowiedział Javier Salazar, Menendez spędził większość dzieciństwa podczas trwania rewolucji w Nikaragui. Widząc zbrodnie jakich dopuścili się Amerykanie, młody wówczas Menendez coraz bardziej nienawidził zachodu. Po trzęsieniu ziemi w 1972 r. w Nikaragui, jego rodzina straciła wszelki dobytek swojego życia w tym swój dom. Rok później, jego siostra – Józefina – odniosła ciężkie rany w wyniku pożaru w magazynie. Magazyn został podpalony przez jego amerykańskiego właściciela w zamian za kwotę 10 000 dolarów. Ta tragedia spowodowała u Menendeza coraz większą nienawiść wobec amerykanów i ich kapitalistycznych rządów. Kiedy Menendez dożył nastoletniego wieku, on wraz ze swoim ojcem – Jose Luiz Menendez – zaczęli handlować narkotykami za które łatwo zarabiali pieniądze. Wraz z upływem czasu, stawali się coraz bardziej wpływowymi ludźmi aż w końcu zdobyli w Managui (stolicy Nikaragui) status legend. Rosnąca siła kartelu sprawiła, że w końcu CIA zlikwidowało Jose'a Menendeza. mały|220x220px|Mason strzelający Menendezowi w oko. Pałający nienawiścią wobec USA, w 1986 roku, Menendez zaczął dostarczać karabiny do Afganistanu dla swojej prywatnej armii. 6 lipca, 1986, przebywał w Angoli, gdzie dostarczał zapasy armii LRWA. W tym samym czasie, Alex Mason i Jason Hudson wyruszyli do Angoli w celu uratowania jednej z ofiar Menendeza – Franka Woodsa. Alex Mason, po dostaniu się do niewielkiej chaty, mierzył pistoletem w jego głowę pod groźbą że jeśli Menendez nie zrobi tego co mu każe, zginie. Po krótkim zamieszaniu, Raul odbezpieczył granat po czym próbował zabić Masona. Ten zdołał jednak się wybronić po czym oddał strzał w jego oko. Następnie wszyscy trzej agenci – Mason, Hudson oraz Woods – uciekli z Angoli. Jednym z tajnych sojuszników Menendeza był Mullah Rahmaan, przywódca Mudżahedinów którego CIA miało za sprzymierzonego. Z Menendezem współpracował również Lew Krawczenko który sprzedawał radziecką broń w zamian za pieniądze. Z pomocą generała Manuela Noriegi, dyktatorem Panamy, CIA w połączeniu z panamskimi siłami zbrojnymi przeprowadziło atak na Kartel Menendeza. W trakcie ataku, Frank Woods przez przypadek rzuca granat w stronę pokoju siostry Menendeza, zabijając ją i, z pozoru, samego Menendeza. Jednak pod niewiedzę USA i CIA, Noriega zawarł umowę z Menendezem. Przed amerykańską inwazją na Panamę w 1989 roku, Menendez, z pomocą szpiegów w CIA, porywa młodego Davida Masona i zabiera go do Panamy tuż przed misją jego ojca – Alexa Masona – pojmania Manuela Noriegi. W tym samym czasie, ludzie Menendeza schwytali Hudsona i zmusili go do podawania fałszywych informacji do Franka Woodsa i Masona. W końcu, gdy Woods dotarł na dach z Noriegą, tam Hudson powiedział mu że celem Nexus jest Raul Menendez. Wyprowadzono człowieka z nałożonym workiem na głowę w którego Woods, przypuszczawszy że to Menendez, oddał strzał. Okazało się jednak, że był to w rzeczywistości Alex Mason po czym Menendez za pomocą SPAS-12, permanentnie niszczy Woodsowi kolana. W celu cięższego ukarania Woodsa, zabija również Hudsona. Pozwala Woodsowi i młodemu Davidowi żyć mówiąc im przy tym, że powróci we właściwym czasie by skończyć zemstę. W ciągu następnych 30 lat, Menendez gromadził niezbędnych ludzi i zasoby do rozpoczęcia światowej rewolucji. Aby zdobyć środki na utrzymanie swojej armii, wykorzystał majątek, który uzyskał przez handel narkotykami. Inwestował w różne technologie zbrojeniowe, w tym Tacitus Corporation. 22 czerwca, 2014 r. Menendez stworzył Cordis Die, organizację ruchu social network. Popularność grupy szybko wzroła ze względu na charyzmę jej lidera, nazywanego "Odyseuszem". Cordis Die składało się z kilku uzbrojonych grup tj. Najemnicy i Milicja a ich bazy były położone na Haiti i Mjanmie. Realizacja planów i zdobywanie sojuszników W 2025, Menendez przeprowadził cyberatak który znacznie osłabi chińską Giełdę Papierów Wartościowych. W wyniku tego, Chiny zakazały eksportowania "rzadkich minerałów" na których opierała się cała militarna infrastruktura Stanów Zjednoczonych. Kolejną rzeczą, jest wojna między USA a Chińską frakcją znaną jako KSO (Koalicja-Strategiczno-Obronna) której przywódcą jest Tian Zhao. David Mason wraz ze swoim oddziałem, zaatakowali laboratorium w Mjanmie gdzie znajdują urządzenie którego Menendez planował do przeprowadzenia cyberataku na masową skalę. Urządzenie to nazywało się "Celerium", zdolnym do włamania się do dowolnego systemu komputerowego, stworzony został przez Chloe Lynch która niedługo później opuściła korporację z niewiadomych przyczyn. Menendez posiadał jednak mniejszą wersję urządzenia z wirusem którą miał w swoim oczodole. Oddział Davida Masona zostaje wysłany do Pakistanu, gdzie śledzili Menendeza zdobywając informacje w trakcie podsłuchiwania jego rozmowy z przywódcą ISI. Z czasem okazuje się, że Menendez wiedział o obecności amerykańskich żołnierzy a na dodatek – sam zaplanował infiltrację. Raul wydał rozkaz DeFalco, żeby pojmał Chloe "Karmę" Lynch. Od tego jak potoczy się misja, będzie zależeć od gracza. Pojmanie i ucieczka W Jemenie, Menendez zorganizował spotkanie ze swoimi najbliższymi współpracownikami, również z tajnym agentem CIA – Faridem o którego przynależności wiedzieli jedynie Amerykanie. Wojska amerykańskie rozpoczęły atak na wojska terrorystów zmuszając Farida do walki z jemeńską milicją. W końcu Farid wywalczył sobie drogę do Cytadeli. Tam jeden z oddziału Davida – Mike Harper – został złapany a Menendez rozkazał Faridowi go zabić. W tym momencie gracz będzie miał wybór – czy zabije Harpera lub spróbuje zastrzelić Menendeza. W przypadku pierwszym, gracz straci towarzysza na pozostałą część kampanii natomiast w tym drugim, Farid zginie. Niezależnie od tego co się stanie, Menendez zostanie ostatecznie przechwycony przez oddział JSOC i zabrany na pokład USS Obama w celu przesłuchania. W trakcie przesłuchiwania Menendeza, wojska Cordis Die zaatakowały lotniskowiec pozwalając swemu przywódcy uciec. Podczas gdy David walczył z Najemnikami i przeprogramował systemy obronne statku, Menendez (razem z DeFalco, jeśli przeżył) dostał się do serwererowni gdzie za pomocą chipu Celerium włamał się do systemu i przejął kontrolę nad flotą dronów bezzałogowych. Również Salazar okazuje się służyc Menendezowi, zabijając amerykańskich żołnierzy pilnujących systemu. Raul strzela również do Briggsa zabijąc go lub raniąc (zależy od gracza). Następnie kradnie jeden z odrzutowców amerykańskich po czym ucieka. Finał Wojska Cordis Die oraz drony rujnują z ziemią Los Angeles jednak prezydent USA dzięki Davidowi, wychodzi z ataku cało. Menendez obecnie przebywał w bazie w Haiti gdzie znajdowało się źródło sygnału kontrolujące drony. Tam David Mason wraz z oddziałem Navy Seals został wysłany aby wyłączyć sygnał i pojmać lub zabić Raula Menendeza. W trakcie walk, wyświetla się krótkie wideo w którym Menendez ujawnia swój plan. Próbując uciec, David ciężko rani go nożem i mierzy pistoletem w jego głowę. W tym momencie gracz ma wybór – zabije lub pojmie Menendeza. Ma to wpływ na zakończenie gry jak i również poprzednie działania gracza: * '''Lynch martwa/Mason martwy/Menendez żywy: Jeśli Menendez będzie oszczędzony zostanie umieszczony w więzieniu. Rok później, ze względu na to że Chloe zginęła, cyberatak zakończył się powodzeniem a Menendez wydostaje się z więzienia w celu odwiedzenia starego Franka Woodsa w "Skarbcu". Po krótkiej rozmowie, Raul podrzyna mu gardło a następnie odwiedza grób swojej siostry. Rozkopuje go po czym polewa się benzyną i ją podpala, popełniając w ten sposób samobójstwo. * Lynch żywa/Mason żywy/Menendez żywy: Chloe Lynch powstrzymuje cyberatak a co za tym idzie, Menendezowi nie udaje się wydostać z więzienia i obserwuje jak Chloe oczernia go w telewizji publicznej. David zmierza do Skarbca odwiedzić Woodsa, nie spodziewając się że po wielu latach ponownie zobaczy swojego ojca. * Menendez martwy: Niezależnie do tego, czy Chloe Lynch i Alex Mason przeżyją, okazuje się że Menendez przed swoją śmiercią nagrał wideo na serwisie YouTube gdzie nawoływał swoich zwolenników do wywołania rewolucji. Wybuchają protesty w wyniku których mi.n. spalony zostaje Biały Dom. Obecnie zatwierdzono że zakończenie "Menendez martwy" jest zakończeniem kanonicznym. Osobowość Menendez był niezwykle bezwzględnym, manipulacyjnym, brutalnym oraz mrocznym typem człowieka któremu zabójstwa i cierpienia innych sprawiają przyjemność. Swoim zwolennikom prezentuje się zazwyczaj jako Mesjasz. Ciekawostki * Głos podkładał mu aktor Kamar de los Reyes. * Menendez pierwotnie miał się nazywać Martinez. * Menendez wydaje się być drugą wersją Osamy Bin Ladena; obydwaj byli terrorystami zwróconymi przeciwko Ameryce i odpowiedzialni za masowe bombardowania. * Menendez pojawia się z Frankiem Woodsem w teledysku utworu "Carry On" autorstwa Avenged Sevenfold. * W misji "Czas i los", gra Menendezem wygląda zupełnie inaczej niż innymi postaciami z serii Call of Duty. Porusza się zdecydowanie szybciej, zadaje bardzo silne obrażenia bezpośrednie (może nawet rozczłonkowywać przeciwników), natychmiastowo przeładowuje strzelbę SPAS-12, a także potrafi przyjąć dużą ilość strzałów. * Menendez włada trzema językami: rosyjskim, hiszpańskim i angielskim. * W rankingu 10 złych charakterów w grach komputerowych zorganizowanym przez magazyn "Game Informer" w 2012 roku zajął 1. miejsce. * Ulubioną bronią Menendeza w 2025 roku jest rewolwer Executioner podczas gdy w latach 80-tych, SPAS-12. * W misji "Pozorny tryumf" posługuje się nożem SOG co jest dziwne ponieważ nigdy nie był częścią jednostki SOG. Być może zabrał go Frankowi Woodsowi. * W misji "Czas i los" da się zabić Menendeza. Wymagane jest posiadanie Storm PSR (należy wpierw przejść całą kampanię by móc stosować bronie z przyszłości w przeszłości). Widząc Meneneza w oborze, gracz będzie musiał chwilę odczekać nim będzie mógł znowu broni używać a następnie wycelować do niego i go zabić. Nie zmieni to jednak przebiegu fabuły gry gdyż Raul i tak się później pojawia. en:Raul Menendez it:Raul Menendez (Call of Duty: Black Ops 2) Kategoria:Mordercy Kategoria:Call of Duty Kategoria:Kryminaliści Kategoria:Terroryści Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Faszyści Kategoria:Gangsterzy Kategoria:Tragiczni Kategoria:Manipulatorzy Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z gier Kategoria:Mroczni Mesjasze Kategoria:Przywódcy kultu Kategoria:Dziedzice Kategoria:Mafiosi Kategoria:Upadli bohaterowie Kategoria:Protagoniści Kategoria:Oprawcy Kategoria:Więźniowie Kategoria:Brutalni Kategoria:Truciciele Kategoria:Włamywacze Kategoria:Ludobójcy Kategoria:Wrabiacze Kategoria:Żądni władzy Kategoria:Tyrani Kategoria:Status zależny od wyboru gracza Kategoria:Przeklęte dusze Kategoria:Hakerzy Kategoria:Rodzeństwo Kategoria:Arcywrogowie Kategoria:Psychopaci Kategoria:Egotyści Kategoria:Podżegacze Kategoria:Uprzejmi Kategoria:Honorowi Kategoria:Znęcający się psychicznie Kategoria:Starcy Kategoria:Obrońcy Kategoria:Gniewni Kategoria:Hegemoni Kategoria:Nihiliści Kategoria:Fanatycy Kategoria:Zwiastujący odrodzenie Kategoria:Niszczyciele niewinności Kategoria:Sadyści Kategoria:Nie tolerujący porażki Kategoria:Mający urojenia Kategoria:Hipokryci Kategoria:Wojownicy Kategoria:Włamujący się do umysłu Kategoria:Jednoosobowa armia Kategoria:Prowokatorzy Kategoria:Odnoszący sukcesy Kategoria:Lubiący rządzić się innymi Kategoria:Oportuniści Kategoria:Wyrafinowani Kategoria:Przemytnicy Kategoria:Geniusze zbrodni Kategoria:Złodzieje Kategoria:Porywacze Kategoria:Anarchiści Kategoria:Watażkowie Kategoria:Bogacze Kategoria:Nemezis Kategoria:Samobójcy Kategoria:Uwięzieni Kategoria:Chaotyczni Kategoria:Dilerzy narkotyków Kategoria:Handlarze broni Kategoria:Propagandyści Kategoria:Charyzmatyczni Kategoria:Wojskowi Kategoria:Pośmiertni Kategoria:Mściwi Kategoria:Mistrzowie mowy